masseffectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Asarijky
Asarijky byly prvním národem, jenž objevil Citadelu. Když dorazili i salariané, asarijky navrhly společně vytvořit Radu Citadely, která by v galaxii udržovala mír. Od té doby plní asarijky v Radě funkci neutrálních zprostředkovatelů a zástupců středu. Asarijky jsou druh čistě ženského pohlaví, jenž se množí pomocí partenogeneze. Každá asarijka dokáže napojit svůj nervový systém na systém libovolného jedince jakéhokoliv pohlaví či druhu a tím se oplodnit. Tato schopnost vysloužila asarijkám nemístnou a zkreslenou pověst, jež hovoří o jejich promiskuitě. Asarijky žijí déle než 1000 let a v průběhu svého života projdou třemi stádii. Ve stádiu „dívky“ neúnavně cestují, vyhledávají znalosti a zkušenosti. Po zahájení stádia „matrony“ splynou se zajímavým partnerem a zplodí potomka. Vše končí stádiem „matriarchy“, v němž převezmou role vůdkyň a poradkyň. __TOC__ Fyziologie Asarijky mají výkonný systém buněčné regenerace. Neuzdravují se sice rychleji než jiné druhy, mohou se však dožít až 1000 let. Přestože mají jen jedno pohlaví, nejsou asexuální. Asarijka svému potomku předá vždy dvě kopie svého genetického kódu. Ta druhá je pozměněna procesem zvaným splynutí. V průběhu splynutí vysílá a přijímá elektrické impulzy přímo svou kůží a takto „naladí“ svůj nervový systém v souladu s nervovým systémem partnera. Partnerem může být jak jiná asarijka, tak libovolný příslušník jiného druhu (na pohlaví nezáleží). Asarijka a její partner se na krátký okamžik prakticky stanou jediným nervovým systémem. Tento jedinečný způsob rozmnožování je důvodem, proč jsou asarijky tolik talentovanými biotiky. Jejich vrozená schopnost vědomě ovládat své nervové impulzy se velmi podobá biotickému výcviku. Asarijky věří, že dítě získá ze splynutých genů jen ty nejlepší vlastnosti „otce“, je to nicméně pouhá pověra. V průběhu života prochází asarijky třemi klimakterickými stádii, jež se vyznačují biochemickými a fyziologickými změnami. Stádium dívky začíná při narození a vyznačuje se touhou zkoumat a zažívat nové věci. Většina mladých asarijek je zvídavá a neposedná. Stádium matróny začíná zhruba ve věku 350 let, ačkoli se může spustit i dříve, pokud jedinec často splývá s ostatními. Vyznačuje se touhou usadit se na jednom místě a vychovat děti. Okolo 700 let - nebo i dříve, pokud jedinec splývá s ostatními jen vzácně - začíná stádium matriarchy. Matriarchy ve svých komunitách zastupují funkce mudrců a poradců, jelikož se mohou podělit o staletí zkušeností a mouder. Přestože jsou všechna stádia provázena silnými biologickými nutkáními, jednotlivci občas podnikají neočekávaná životní rozhodnutí. Najdou se například dívky, které se netoulají, a místo toho zůstávají blízko domova, matrony, jež by raději pracovaly než zakládaly rodinu, či matriarchy, které se nestarají o záležitosti komunity. Kultura Díky svému dlouhému životu disponují asarijky „rozhledem“, jenž není u ostatních druhů obvyklý. Setkají-li se s novou situací či civilizací, zpravidla se nepouštějí do okamžitého jednání a místo toho jen delší dobu pozorují. Nemají obavy, že by se mohly dopustit činů, jichž později budou litovat. Matriarchy se na první pohled rozhodují často nepochopitelně, nicméně tato rozhodnutí začnou v průběhu let přinášet své ovoce a jasně ukáží, jak velký má matriarcha přehled. V mezihvězdných vztazích se tento dlouhodobý rozhled projevuje ve středové politice asarijek. Asarijky instinktivně vyhledávají rovnováhu ekonomických, politických i vojenských sil. Asarijky již tradičně šíří svůj vliv kulturní nadvládou a intelektuální převahou. Nové národy vždy srdečně zvou, aby se připojily ke galaktické komunitě. Vědí totiž, že tyto národy budou dříve či později ovlivněny asarijskou kulturou. Náboženství Převládajícím panteistickým náboženstvím asarijek je víra v siari, což se dá přeložit zhruba jako: „Vše jedno jest“. Věřící se shodují na několika základních pravdách: vesmír je uvědomělý, veškerý život je součástí vyššího celku a smrt znamená pouze splynutí duševní energie jedince s vesmírným vědomím. Siaristé nevěří přímo v reinkarnaci; jsou spíše toho názoru, že spirituální energie se po splynutí s vesmírným vědomím využije k tvorbě nových smrtelných skořápek. Siarismus se rozšířil poté, co asarijky opustily svou domovskou planetu a objevily svou schopnost „splynout“ s téměř jakoukoli formou života. Tato schopnost je chápána jako důkaz skutečnosti, že veškerý život je úzce spřízněn. Cílem siaristických kněžek je podpora sjednocení znesvářených úlomků vesmírného vědomí. Před vzestupem siaristického panteismu bylo asarijských náboženství tolik, kolik je politických světonázorů. Do dnešních dnů přežilo jen pár, z nichž nejrozšířenější je monoteistická víra uctívající bohyni Athamu. Stejně jako asarijky i bohyně prochází třemi stádii života: stádiem dívky, matrony a matriarchy. Vláda Koncept celosvětové vlády se v asarijské společnosti zrodil relativně pozdě. Po dlouhá století byla jejich rodná planeta Thessia poseta volnými spolky velkých městských států. V pozemských poměrech by je šlo nejsnáze přirovnat k starověkým městským státům Středomoří. Jelikož si asarijská kultura potrpí na konvence a přizpůsobivost, nevznikaly výraznější touhy zakládat větší říše. Místo shromažďování surovin asarijky volně provozovaly směnný obchod. Místo vzájemných válek nad neslučitelnými filozofiemi se snažily porozumět jedna druhé. Teprve v době informačních technologií se města více sblížila. Komunikace přes internet vyústila v „elektronickou demokracii“. Asarijky tak nemají žádné politiky ani volby, pouze volnou legislativu, jíž se mohou účastnit všichni občané. Politické debaty se konají, co je den dlouhý, v oficiálních chatových místnostech a na fórech, moderovaných speciálně naprogramovanými virtuálními inteligencemi. Všechny aspekty politiky jsou otevřeny lidu. V každé debatě asarijky obvykle přikládají největší váhu argumentům přítomných matriarch a téměř vždy se podřizují zkušenostem těchto tisíciletých „vědem“. Než se veřejnou debatou dojde k rozhodnutí, může to trvat velice dlouho, což není příliš vhodné v časech nouze. V případě potřeby, kdy je nutné činit rychlá rozhodnutí, se asarijky podřizují moudrosti místních matriarch. Vojenská doktrína Vojenská struktura asarijek připomíná sbírku kmenových válečnických tlup bez centrálního vedení. Každá komunita si dle vlastních představ zorganizuje svou jednotku a zvolí pro ni velitele. Jednotky z lidnatých měst bývají velké a dobře vyzbrojené, oproti tomu jednotky ze zemědělských vesnic se skládají jen z několika žen s ručními zbraněmi. Uniformy neexistují, každý si nosí, co se mu zlíbí. Přesto přese všechno není asarijská armáda nepravidelnou domobranou. Všichni vojáci jsou profesionálové pracující na plný úvazek. Průměrná asarijská lovkyně je ještě v dívčím stádiu svého života a věnovala tak 20 až 30 let studiu bojových umění. Asarijky se na vojenskou dráhu vydávají již v útlém věku a všechno jejich následné vzdělání se soustředí na zocelení mysli i těla pro účely boje. Když odcházejí do výslužby, bývají děsivými stroji na zabíjení. Lovkyně bojují jednotlivě nebo ve dvojicích, podle taktiky upřednostňované jejich městem. V boji jeden na jednoho je lovkyně prakticky neporazitelná, jelikož disponuje skvělým taktickým myšlením, ostřížím zrakem a tanečnickou hbitostí a čilostí. Jedinci s biotickými schopnostmi jsou mezi obyvateli natolik rozšíření, že ke vstupu do armády je třeba oplývat alespoň nějakými schopnostmi. Mladá asarijka bez biotických schopností nemá šanci do armády vstoupit. I když jsou zručné a pohotové, nedokáží asarijky vydržet pod palbou tak jako krogané, turiané, batariané, vorchové, drellové či lidé. Jelikož jejich jednotky bývají zpravidla malé a nemívají těžký pancíř ani podpůrné zbraně, prakticky nemohou vést běžnou válku a už vůbec ne obrannou. Proto se asarijské jednotky využívají spíše pro speciální mise. Jsou jako armáda nindžů, zběhlé v přepadeních, nepozorovaných vniknutích, atentátech, demoralizaci a porážení nepřátel prostřednictvím četných a efektivních partyzánských útoků. Jak praví jedno oblíbené pořekadlo: „Asarijky jsou ti nejlepší válečníci ve vesmíru. Naštěstí je jich jen poskrovnu.“ Řád justikarek Navzdory sofistikované vytříbenosti asarijské kultury, je i zde kriminalita na každodenním pořádku. Vlastním řešením proti těm nejhorším elementům asarijské společnosti je zde Řád justikarek. Justikarky jsou nedotknutelnou třídou asarijek a jsou popravčími bez soudu, operujícími převážně na asarijském území. Jen v posledních deseti letech se justikarky postaraly o desítky kriminálních spolků vedených asarijkami i příslušníky ostatních ras po celém asarijském teritoriu. Jejich metody se odvíjejí dle situace, dokáží být stejně tak důmyslné jako brutální. Prochází tvrdým výcvikem, díky němuž oplývají extrémní sílou, biotickými schopnostmi, jsou velice vynalézavé, asketické a neznají slitování. To jsou vlastnosti, kvůli kterým jsou justikarky v asarijské společnosti velice vážené a obávané. Přestože obvykle pracují osamoceně, je jejich efektivita obrovská a pramení ze studnice znalostí, kterými disponují. Jakákoli asarijka, která se dostane do klanu justikarek, má za sebou staletí kombinovaného výcviku vojenskými rozvědkami, kde se zdokonalují v umění boje. Kolektivní povědomí justikarek převyšuje snad i spektry. Justikarky jsou obecně velmi samostatné a nepotřebují téměř žádnou pomoc. Často se jí dokonce vysmívají, neboť tak pokročilé schopnosti a zkušenosti obyčejně sídlí v těle s obrovským egem. Podobné konflikty donutily Řád justikarek, aby uvedly v platnost Přísahu poslušnosti. Takový slib nařizuje chránit nevinné, trestat viníky a bránit obecné zákony a normy asarijské společnosti. Efekt takového slibu je poměrně konzervativní a zajišťuje to, že justikarky respektují existující rozdělení moci mezi asarijkami a nesnaží se o puč či jakýkoli jiný způsob změny společenského řádu. Nicméně, možnost takového útoku je mezi zástupkyněmi asarijské elity zdrojem znepokojení a v neposlední řadě i kontrarozvědných aktivit. Ze všech slibů je vždy nutné složení Třetí přísahy poslušnosti. Ta od justikarek vyžaduje slib loajality, jenž je nadřazen i Kodexu justikarek. Třetí slib je obyčejně uplatňován ve chvílích, kdy je jinak černobílé smýšlení justikarek donuceno připustit existenci šedé. Ardat-Yakshi Ardat-Yakshi („démon nočních větrů“) jsou asarijky trpící vrozenou genetickou vadou, která jim znemožňuje konvenční slučování nervových soustav během dospívání. Následkem čehož Ardat-Yakshi doslova elektrochemicky vyrabuje nervovou soustavu svých partnerů, kteří v extrémních případech končí ve vegetativním stavu nebo umírají. Asarijští psychologové považují tuto nezpůsobilost k mentálnímu spojení jako překážku vývoje empatie, jež dříve či později vyústí v těžkou formu psychózy. Není zde známa žádná léčba. Porucha se obecně začíná projevovat už během ranného dětství a plného patologického efektu nabírá v období pubertálního a sexuálního vývoje dívek. Přestože je pro ně sex stejně tak důležitý, jako pro ostatní asarijky, jsou Ardat-Yakshi od přírody neplodné. Prastará asarijská mytologie na Ardat-Yakshi pamatuje jako na bohyně destrukce a uvádí je v bezpočtu legend a asarijských písní jako anti-hrdinky. Navzdory obecnému povědomí nejsou Ardat-Yakshi ve svém výskytu nijak vzácné (jejich počet odpovídá přibližně jednomu procentu všech asarijek) a nemusí mít ani vražedné sklony. Většina z nich nejprve udržuje a vzápětí ničí během svých zcela legálních životů nespočet vztahů. Navzdory povídačkám o syndikátech Ardat-Yakshi je většina jejich zástupců od přírody neschopná dlouhodobější spolupráce. Jako neskutečně bohatý druh se snaží asarijky zaměstnat svá média a navodit dojem, že patologické sklony Ardat-Yakshi jsou pouhou odchylkou. Většinu Ardat-Yakshi tak umístí do sledovaných pracovních programů nebo je zcela vyloučí. Pouze nejagresivnější z případů končí v lékařské péči sanatorií nebo ve vězení či na listině justikarek. Známé asarijky * Matriarcha Aethyta * Aleena * Alestia Iallis * Aria T'Loak * Asarijská radní * Batha * Falera * Matriarcha Benezia * Matriarcha Dilinaga * Liara T'Soni * Matriarch Lidanya * Liselle * Mallene Calis * Morinth * Nyxeris * Nassana Dantius * Nelyna * Rana Thanoptis * Rila * Samara * Saphyria * Seryna * Sha'ira, the asari Consort * Shiala (and clones) * Tela Vasi Asarisjké světy * Thessia - domovský * Illium * Lusia * Sanves - an asari colony where the Mother's Star diamond was discovered * Zesmeni de:Asari en:Asari es:Asari fi:Asari fr:Asari hu:Aszári it:Asari nl:Asari pl:Asari ru:Азари uk:Азарі Kategorie:Rasy Kategorie:Národy Citadely